everyone loves Rin
by emoHippy1
Summary: in this story its rin's first year at highschool and she has several admirers girls and boys


**Hello** **guys well I'm back to writing** **fan fictions and I decided why** **not write a vocaloid** **one. Any comments/questions on the writing or the story in** **general pm or review.**

Rin's p.o.v:

My phone rings beside me loudly; I lift up slightly and reach for it. Sighing I open it to reveal a message from my idiot bff

From: ice-cream freakazoid (aka kaito)

To: rinny

Hi Rin first day at high school I can't wait.

I look at my digital clock 5:30 a.m. I sigh again might as well get ready for today now that in up. I get out of bed phone in hand and walk to my closet. As I pick an outfit I text back kaito.

From: the best person ever

To: bakaito

I know right, meet you at school.

I put the phone on the floor and proceed to change into my sailor like outfit. After I'm dressed I put my phone into my pocket and walk to my mirror quickly I tie my white ribbon into my flaxen hair. Once I am deemed morning ready I run out of my room and into the kitchen. I smile at my parents and ruffle my sister Lily's hair.

"Why up so early dear?" My mother asks

"Kaito woke me up plus it's the first day of school" I replied sweat dropping. Wow my mom's such a scatter brain.

"Oh well then sit next to Lily and let me get you guys some breakfast" she said. I nod and sit down next to my little sister.

"So Lily how are you?" I ask

"I'm good See-U and I are planning to go to the carnival." She said then smiled "and I really hope that a guy at my school is willing to take me" I laugh slightly at her boy crazy mind. Then my mom places a plate in front of me and Lily.

"Hurry up Rin it's almost 7 "

"Okay" I say and stuff my face with the pancakes. Now it's Lily's turn to laugh.

"Hahahahah nice Rin "she said. I pretend to be mad and stick my tongue out. After I finish eating I get off my chair and grab my bag from the hall closet.

"I am off dear parents and lovely sister'' I giggle then sailor salute them.

"Bye Rin have a good day"

"I'll try!" I yell and open the door. I walk out and skip to my neighbor's house, that neighbor happens to be kaito. I ring the doorbell multiple times till it sounded like jingle bells. Then a laughing kaito opened the door.

"Hello my little blond buddy," he said while eating an ice-cream that appeared from nowhere.

"How do you do that?" I wonder out loud

"Magic" he whispers mysteriously

"Okay well let's get going before school starts I don't want to miss the morning orientation" I said. Then I grabbed his arm and dragged the blue haired weirdo.

"RIN MY ARMS GONA POP OUT OF ITS SOCKET!" he cried out from behind me. I giggled and stopped dragging him.

"Sorry got a little carried away, but at least we're near the school." I stated bluntly. Kaito then sighed

"Ok well come on Rin "

Kaito's p.o.v

I walked through the school gate with Rin; I then took a few minutes to gaze before walking forward. As I took a step I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said

"It's ok I should of looked" said the short blond who looked like my beloved Rin. The blond boy then snapped me out of my thoughts "I'm Len Sakine and pretty lady" he said to MY Rin! And get this Rin blushed.

"I'm Rin Kagamine" how dare my love say her name. Then Len kissed her hand he freakin kissed it.

"Um I'm sorry Len-kun but me and Rin need to get to the auditorium." I said quickly pulling on Rin's arm.

"Bye Len-kun" she said shyly . After we walked past him I let go of her arm and we went to find a place to sit in the auditorium. Luckily there were a few seats between a purple haired guy and a green haired girl with goggles.

"Are these seats taken?" I asked the boy

"No you and your girlfriend can take them" he said I blushed and so did Rin

"He's not my boyfriend "Rin said

"Oh well then you can sit next to me I'm Gakupo"

"Are all boys here so sweet?" Rin said blushing she then sat to the left of him. Oh no not again

"Only to pretty girls like you" Gakupo said. Sighing I sat down next to Rin and the green haired girl.

No one's p.o.v

As all the students quieted down and sat at their seats the principal Meiko Sakine walked to her podium. She wobbled a bit but finally made it; she then tapped the microphone with her long red nails.

"Is this thing on? Oh ok. Well welcome students I am your principal for the next few years. And uhhh I'm kind of bored so my son Len will tell you all the necessary cra-uhh I mean stuff." She said before running off with a mysterious green bottle. Len then stood up from his chair and walked to the stand.

"Sorry about that. Well this year we will have mixed age classes including lunch and all students will be issued a pager sort of thing. So go to one of the 4 tables around the main office to get your pager and schedule after orientation. Also all students have a choice of having electives or extra classes. And lastly we will be having our annual festival of lights in a few months so remember to help out and with that happy new school year." He said while bowing respectfully. After that short speech everyone filed out of the auditorium to get their schedules and pagers.

**I'm going to put up a poll on my profile to see who ends up with Rin feel free to give any other choices ok. And I'll try to update when I can.**


End file.
